narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fuego 013
Hola Hola Fuego D: Oye, el cumpleaños de Hidan es el 2 de Abril... x_x no el 12. ¿Podrías volverlo como estaba? fijate y verás que tengo razón :( Oye, Deidara no tiene la misma inteligencia que Shikamaru Dx Esos stats los encontré fuera de aquí y están bien.Hidan: Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together! 20:30 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola estoy en el proyectode episodios necesito tu visto bueno para subir imagenes de los capitulos que sean necesarios al infobox espero tu respuesta 20:09 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Aliados Hola, Fuego 013, soy el admin de la Fairy Tail wiki, y queria pregutarte si mi wiki se puede aliar con la suya y viceversa, espero su respuesta. Gracias por tu atencion 21:45 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Editar A ver tío, ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué borras lo que pongo? Me cuesta ponerlo, pero yo también voy a pagarte con la misma moneda. Vete preparándote Sasukeuzumaki 12:19 27 mar 2011 (UTC) re-re-edición a ver. yo pongo lo que lei en la wikipedia. Además en la vida real la tierra al electrizarse se solidifica, y teniendo en cuenta que es el úncico elemento que puede formarlo, ya qe tierra+agua=madera; tierra+fuego=lava y con viento no pude ser porque se desaría. Tengo una duda. Si Kakashi tuviera un hijo, ¿este tendría el sharingan? ¿Y por qué no ponéis con el Mangekyō Sharingan con el nombre de Sharingan caleidoscopio, que es como lo llaman en el 'anim'e? Sasukeuzumaki 12:33 27 mar 2011 (UTC) amaterasu encontré un video que puede ayudar a explicar como nacen las llamas negras Por cierto, ¿cómo puedo inventrame una historia de un personaje en el apartado blog, poniendo la información del cuadro? thumb|left|300px Sasukeuzumaki 12:45 27 mar 2011 (UTC) porqeu no se ven las imagenes de sharingan caleidoscopio en ese apartado? Pregunta Hola, tenia una pregunta que hacerte. La inteligencia de Deidara es de 4.5 según un databook que leí. Pero figura de 5. Soy un poco nub con el tema de hacer o reparar ese tipo de planillas, podrías hacerte cargo? :) gracias. Hidan: Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together! 22:15 27 mar 2011 (UTC) saludos, podemos ahcer uan cronologia de naruto?... mira mis temas que eliminaste hace tiempo, de mi blog y de la wikia dela cronologia de naruto eran porque queria ahcer uanc ronologia de naruto como esta http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Cronolog%C3%ADa_de_Dragon_Ball o http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cronologia_Star_Wars si, me gustaria ahcer uanc ornologia de esos tipos y calro que la de naruto sus años se manejarian ars ( antes de rikudo sennin ) y drs ( despues de rikudo sennin ) Antidannydono 16:37 30 mar 2011 (UTC) saludos firma como se hace para crear una firma propia??? mala imagen y mal capitulo por que cambias la imagen del episodio 165 ai no muestra a naruto atrapado a i otra cosa el capitulo 166 se llama CONFESION no confesiones episodio o hai otro articulo que se llame confesiones y por eso le pones alado episodio ya se q lo sakaste de narutopedia pero no puedes guiarte de hai por q eso es en ingles ademas en el maga es CONFESION y en los demas sitios es tambien confesion solo digo para hacerte ver tu error pero si no lo kieres cambiar no se aaaJesicahyuga 20:14 5 abr 2011 (UTC) confesiones episodio k disparate es confesion dime una sola razon por que deba llevar episodio alado eso lo as copiado de narutopedia en acaso todos los capitulos tienen alado episodio debes ser mas original y no kopiarlo de narutopediac y no evadas mis mensajes y responde x con esa actitud dejas mucho k pensarJesicahyuga 20:21 6 abr 2011 (UTC) jajaja no pude leer tu mensaje es k acabo de borrar mi siscusion es k ai muchas tonterias upssss no me as explicado por que pones alado episodio o en la traduccion es con esa palabra mas en ese caso solo pon confesiones OK Signo left|thumbcomo hago para tener esta imagen en un tamaño pequeño asi usarlo en la planilla como la afiliacion de un ninja Juan uchiha senju 02:04 9 abr 2011 (UTC) mmm porque cambias los elementos asi estaban bien ahora quedaron peor mm...Zaint95 21:18 9 abr 211 (UTC) Hola Soy nuevo y no entiendo mucho de esto, pero vi que quieres desechar mi edicion al articulo de asuma, lo que hice fue borrar las estadisticas de asuma ya que habian 2 estadisticas y una estaba hasta mal . Y solo deje una la que tenia buenas las estadisticas no entiendo por que la vas a desechar si la edicion esta bien. Mata Flavio 02:19 10 abr 2011 (UTC) hola (vandismo) hola fuego te vengo a avisar que el usuario satarien creo este articulo jajajajajaja espero que le llames la atencion por que me incluyo en este vandismo copiando mi ficha de discusion saludos 01:10 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Leodix hola q pasa con leodix hace rato q no se nada de el acaso se fue?? Juan uchiha senju 14:13 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Bueno gracias tienes razon lo d las imagene los chicos medio q se copan jaja y lo de a la aparicion no me di cuenta pero ok al Juan uchiha senju 14:27 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Si precisas algo pegame el chiflido nomas ok?? a porcierto acabo de subir el signo del Clan SEnju peron no puedo ponerlo en sus miembros no me qda chico puedes dejarlo en mi discucion como tendria q ser yo me encargo de lo demas Juan uchiha senju 14:29 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Pero como lo escrivo escribime como seria no me aparece nada solo el signo en miniatura y me aparece como imagen eso no ,me sirve Listo ya lo ise solo en vez de -18px puse 24px para hacerlo mas grande aun asi qdo medio chico No no hace falta ya le agare la mano Sugerencia ¡Necesito que investiguen más los Jutsus de Yamato! ¡Es una urgencia! ¡Por favor!